marine_enginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adjusting your shift cables
by Kghost With the boat on a trailer and the KEY OUT OF THE IGNITION! * put the control into full forward wide open throttle position. * Raise outdrive approximately 1/2 the distance under normal trim function (NOT TRAILER). Trim ram (stainless shaft exposure) should be approximately 1 1/2 to 2 inches. * have second person rotate prop counterclockwise until solid (no clicking or intermittent engagement) engagement. * disconnect short shift cable and control cable from shift bracket. * with plastic shift cable end PUSHED all the way in, confirm full forward engagement at the prop. * Measure 6 inches ( NO MORE THAN 6) from the center of the eye in the plastic end to the center of the brass trunion. 1/16 of an inch LESS is acceptable (5 15/16"). * install short cable back into shift bracket. * with control shifter still in full forward full throttle position adjust brass trunion on control cable to fit onto easily onto shift bracket. The manual says to spin trunion up to four (4) additional turns in one direction but I do not have that info at hand. I do and do not do this so it is up to you. (4 turns away) * after both cables are in place put control shifter in neutral and have second person spin prop. It should spin freely with no "clicking". * Now move the control shift handle to the forward position. ( 10:00 o'clock) detent. Move the handle slowly so you can feel this!!! Do not move it any further than the detent!! * Have the person spin the prop counterclockwise and confirm full forward gear engagement. If this is good move to next step. * shift back to neutral (12:00 o'clock) make sure props spins freely. * Shift to reverse slowly, to the 2:00 o'clock position detent and NO further. * have the person spin the prop clockwise to confirm full reverse engagement. If not full engagement go to next step. * If no engagement or it can be manually popped out of reverse at the prop then you adjust this by loosening the 7/16 hex STUD under the cable end(not the nut on top of the cable) that the end of the short shift cable mounts to. There is a slot that this stud is allowed to move. Adjust the stud in the direction that will PULL the cable end. There is not very much movement but normally it is sufficient. After this adjustment is made put control in neutral and then back into reverse to the detent (2:00 o'clock) position. If you have good reverse engagement now recheck forward gear again. If you do not have good forward you can adjust the control cable trunion a small amount to get forward in or try to split the distance you adjusted the short cable STUD in the slot. As with any used/old system there are gives and takes sometimes needed to get this to work. Do not adjust the SHORT shift cable after the ~6" dimension is set ever again!!!! All adjustments are done with the control cable or the slot in the bracket. If all of this does not work than either the short cable or the control cable or both have to much SLACK in them.